


Resurfacing

by silverraven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: springkink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverraven/pseuds/silverraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My prompt was: <i>Stargate: Atlantis, John/John (clone, doppelganger, replicator, you pick!); self!cest - no matter what Rodney might say, it's not vanity. It's just... curiosity.</i> I went with doppelganger!John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resurfacing

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 4.04 Doppelganger
> 
> Many thanks to [](http://kisahawklin.livejournal.com/profile)[**kisahawklin**](http://kisahawklin.livejournal.com/) and [](http://kimberlyfdr.livejournal.com/profile)[**kimberlyfdr**](http://kimberlyfdr.livejournal.com/) for the beta!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
|   
---|---  
  
John’s body aches all over, this mission's been brutal. Trekking up a mountain, bar fighting with the less than friendly locals, and to top it off - a culling. His team had been lucky to make it back to Atlantis with no serious injuries and, after a quick check-up by Keller, John is finally free to shower.

He feels tired, sore, and most of all, dirty. Trudging back to his quarters, his muscles protest every movement as he gingerly takes off his clothes.

John turns the shower on, thinking the water as hot as Atlantis will let him. He groans in pleasure as the spray pounds into his skin. He closes his eyes, not moving, just letting the water fall on him. Slowly his muscles begin to loosen, the pitfalls of the day washing away…

John hears a noise and he immediately tenses.

"Miss me?" he hears a familiar voice drawl and spins around, coming face to face with… himself.

No, not himself. The set of its jaw, the slight curvature of its mouth into a malicious smirk, the glint in its eyes. "No, you… I killed you," John says to his doppelganger, forcing down the wave of dread surging through him.

"Did you?" It raises an eyebrow and takes a slow, menacing step closer to John. "Maybe I’ve just been waiting, getting my strength back before taking what I want."

"I beat you once, I can do it again," he replies uneasily, shutting off the water. "I won’t let you hurt my friends."

The entity laughs, the sound of it causes chills down John’s back. "I don’t want your friends." It shoves John back until he hits the wall with a thud and whispers roughly in his ear, "I’m here for you, John."

"What–" he swallows and tries again, "what do you mean?"

"Don’t play stupid with me. I'm _you_, remember." It presses closer, until they are touching from chest to thigh. "I know what you want. What you were thinking when you saw the replicated version of yourself."

John struggles but it’s no use, the other body doesn’t budge. "I have no idea what–"

"Of course you do," it interrupts. "There’s no need to play coy, I want it too. The only question is, do I want your mouth or your ass?" The look in its eyes is predatory, primitive, staring at John's pouty lips.

John can’t control his shiver. He feels his cock start to lengthen and glares into a pair of eyes that look exactly like his, only colder. Much, much colder.

His doppelganger grins wickedly, running its fingers along John’s lips. "I think I’ll have your mouth this time. On your knees, Colonel."

John’s already shaking his head before it finishes. His gut twists sharply at the thought, heat and fear fusing together so bright he can't tell the neon impulses apart. "_No_," he spits out, but it only makes the other’s grin widen.

He’s brain is screaming at him to fight, to get away but something is drawing him to the creature. With a deep primal growl, their lips are crashing together, biting at each other, violent and animalistic. John feels himself shuddering against the hungry mouth attacking his.

When its hands push down on John’s shoulders, he doesn’t fight it, sinking down to his knees on the wet tiled floor. He makes quick work of undoing the belt and lowering the BDUs until John has its cock out. _His_ cock.

John notices the bead of pre-come gathering at the slit and licks his lips, damning the consequences and hating his own body for wanting this so badly. For wanting himself. It’s not vanity, no matter what Rodney might say. It's just... curiosity.

"Go on," his likeness says, rolling his hips. "Do it."

John gives a tentative lick to the cockhead, tasting himself. Salty. A little sweet.

"Stop fucking around. Suck our dick," it demands and slides its cock inside John’s mouth.

John glowers up at himself, trying to pull away but it grabs the back of his head, holding him securely.

"Stop pretending you don’t want this. That you don’t love cock." It chuckles. "I know you, John. I _am_ you. I know how much of a fucking whore you are. How you fantasize about your men. Down on your knees, moaning as they feed you their dicks."

John trembles slightly at the lust he hears in his voice, is that what he sounds like? Voice low and dripping in sin. He breaths deeply through his nose, suddenly not getting enough oxygen, and his nostrils fill with a strong musky, male scent. This is what he must smell like... John’s cock fully hardens. Un-fucking-believable. This is sick. When it's cock nudges the roof of his mouth and slides back, he groans, relaxing his throat.

"Yeah," it says, voice hoarse as it shoves its cock forward and John is forced to swallow. "The great military commander of Atlantis is so cock-starved he’s happily taking his own dick."

John whines, gripping its hips but not pushing it away, his fingernails digging into taut skin as it continues to assault John’s mouth. He's disgusted with himself, that he's getting off on this.

John’s own cock is aching, leaking copiously. The blood in his veins is throbbing under his skin, his nerve endings on fire as he tips his head back, finally getting the extension he needs for his throat to truly open. He's letting this happen, letting his doppelganger fuck his mouth.

Reveling in it.

And when John feels the first burst of come hit his mouth, he swallows greedily. Again and again and he can't hold back, starts to jack himself until his own orgasm ripples through him.

When John comes back to himself, he's surprised the cock in his mouth is still hard. Then he hears it say, "I'm not finished with you," in an icy tone that makes the hair on the back of John's neck stand up. He begins to panic, tries to pull away. The cock pushes deeper down John's throat, choking him.

He looks up and sees his own face smiling cruelly down at him. John can’t move his body, can’t struggle, can’t breathe. He can’t… breathe… can’t…

John jerks awake, eyes snapping open, heart pounding loudly in his chest. He's gasping, breathing in and out large lungfuls of air, pawing at his neck. John’s wide-open eyes frantically search his darkened quarters but no one is there. He’s alone.

It was a dream. It didn’t happen. That _thing_ isn’t back. He ignores the terror-like frisson that runs down his spine.

It was just a dream.

 


End file.
